


What a backwards little world we live in

by ryuukko



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, John Adams (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Plot Twist, Sillyness, im so evil yes I know ty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If u were expecting a good lams fic keep lookin</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a backwards little world we live in

John pressed a hand to the door, closing it meticulously. It was half past 1 am and he managed to return with all of his clothing this time, there was no need to lie about a missing jacket or tie. Alex didn't have to know. He'd make his way upstairs without a word.  
The house was completely dark and perfect for as-situating himself back from his late-night excursions.  
His husband was sleeping peacefully, expecting back from a last-minute business trip after all.  
He knew his way to the bedroom and noticed a gentle light seeping out under the door. There was a voice, no, two!  
Two?  
John cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Pressing his ear to the door, the distinct sounds of sheets rustling and laughter could be made out.  
"Can you believe he did that?"  
"Not at all! And I had no clue that you were into that type of thing!"  
That voice...there was no. Way.  
No.  
Freaggin  
WAy.  
John couldn't take it anymore. He flung the door open, startling the inhabitants.  
An unmanly scream sounded from Alex. He clung to his bedmate, who was sitting up. His red, curly hair was untied rolling down his shoulders freely. His blue eyes matching the islanders in terms of surprise. His long, bare,freckled arms protectively wrapped around Alex. Once realization sunk in, John was mortified.  
"WHAT? THAT IS HE DOING HERE?!"  
Alex straightened himself out. "Welcome home, dear. I hope you don't mind that Thomas has been keeping me company."  
Johns squinted at him, fury building up. "How dare you invade my home. Let alone my bed!"  
Silence hung in the air. Both Thomas and Alex were nearly shaking. The Virginian looked down at him and them at John. "What about your husband? Your husband who you left for three months?"  
"I-"  
"You were seeing Martha." Alex chimes in.  
"How can you say that..?"  
"John-" Alex looked up at him with hard eyes. "This is the fifth time this year. I already filed a divorce. The letters were clearly not on a friendship level of affection. Your things are all packed and in suitcases in the living room."  
\--  
"You did the right thing. He was obviously unfaithful. It was clear as day!"  
"I know Tom! But what about us? I'm equally as guilty!"  
Thomas struggled for comforting words. He scratched his cheek. "Well, he did become...distant when we first started seeing eachother. Even before! And we were not taking part in anything as serious as we were up until a couple of hours ago."  
Alex's face was buried in his chest. Tom set the TV guide they were reading aside and rubbed circles into his back. "I'm sorry if I upset you."  
"I just threw my 12 year marriage out the window! Thomas, how could I not be upset?!"  
The words felt like daggers in his heart. Seeing Alex cry was something that would have given him great joy in college, but not now.  
"Would you like to start a new one?"  
The islander's cries stifled. "W-what do you mean?"  
\--  
John pressed a hand to his aching back as he retrieved the paper from his doorstep.  
"What's that on the front page?" Martha called from the table.  
"Extravagant Ceremony held at the New York Hotel, the matrimony between Alexander...Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson...had reporters flocking in masses..to congratulate the newlyweds..." Johns voice trailed off.


End file.
